


Sleepless

by emmistina



Category: the GazettE
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Romance, Ruki in a big dress shirt, Sex under the moonlight, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10510587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmistina/pseuds/emmistina
Summary: It was one of these nights again. One of those endless nights when Takanori couldn't get any sleep – and he knew he needed it, for his own sake. He knew it, yet he just stared at the ceiling, the walls around them, windows, the floor filled with clothes.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tantrumtae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tantrumtae/gifts).



> Hi! It's me but you probably don't even know who I am. I've been reading fanfics from here quite some time now and only just yesterday I decided to do my part and write a story for you. This is my first story that I've have completed in English. I've been having this idea on my mind for over a few months but never really had the courage to really write it down. But today, I'm going to publish it. 
> 
> I wrote this story for one of my dearest friends who has helped me a lot during the time I've been on the verge of losing my mind. I've been acting like a total idiot and I've been whining about anything and everything, but she is still there for me, ready to listen and talk to me every day. We've also been roleplaying so much, and I'm so happy that she asked me to actually roleplay with her. It's been my pleasure, really. Reituki is my OTP so this story is about them. Who would've guessed? Hahah.
> 
> melonjuice (aka Laura), this is for you ♥ You're so important to me, and that's why I wanted to create something for you. I hope you - and everyone else who are reading this - will enjoy of my work. Leave a kudos or a comment, nevertheless, enjoy! 
> 
> Lastly I want to say that English is not my native language.

It was one of these nights again. One of those endless nights when Takanori couldn't get any sleep – and he knew he needed it, for his own sake. He knew it, yet he just stared at the ceiling, the walls around them, windows, the floor filled with clothes.

It was too warm for his own liking. It was too bright for his eyes. It was too messy in his head.

_It was too scary to fall asleep._

Takanori was sitting on the big comfy bed, wearing only a big dress shirt which made him look so small, so delicate; _so fragile_. It was the shirt he wanted to wear every time when he was visiting this place, this big and quiet apartment. He wanted to be here, whispering goodnights but never even trying to get some rest himself. He wanted to be here, even though he was scared.

The moon was up in the dark blue sky, singing a lullaby to make people fall asleep after a really long day. Even though there was their one and only, majestic moon, the sky was starless.

Takanori breathed out.

He didn't want to fall asleep. He was so scared that maybe if he did, he would wake up alone, the spot next to him being cold; and empty. He couldn't take it, not after everything that had happened in his life. Not after those nights when he had been embraced with strong arms, hearing loving words whispered in his ears. It would be hard to let go, to leave and to not look back. He wanted to be the one who was worth of something; because he had never thought he was.

Takanori turned to look at the man behind him; this older man whose hair was so messy after the love making that it made the younger man chuckle silently, sadly. His mouth was slightly open and his features made him look so peaceful; Takanori loved that sight.

That man was flawless – even though he wasn't. No one was.

Small smile appeared, again, on Takanori's lips when he saw just how handsome the man really was under the soft moonlight. He knew – or thought – that there was never going to be anything special between them; because that man had a _wife._

And the black haired man was an intern, in man’s own publishing company.

”Shit,” Takanori breathed out deeply - again - his heart racing so fast because of the thought of ruining the personal life of his boss. He didn't want it, he never wanted to hurt anyone but now he was hurting the wife who didn't even know anything that had happened between these two men. But now Takanori was so lost in his own little world and thoughts that he didn't even notice how the man shifted behind his back.

”Mm, baby, are you okay?” the other asked, wondering if it was okay to even ask that question. He knew why this little man couldn't sleep at nights. He really knew the reasons behind all of that.  
He let his bigger hand caress younger one's clothed back. Takanori felt a shiver run through his spine.  
”I'm sorry, I just- It's so bright in here. My eyes are hurting,” he whispered, not turning to face his older lover. And that was a lie. Everyone knew it was a lie.  
”Again, huh?”  
”Y-yeah... Akira, I can't do this anymore. I can't be with you,” black haired man gasped. ”Not when I know I'm ruining your personal life...”

This was the same conversation they had had many, too many, times before. It frustrated Akira. But now, the other was serious with his decision.

_And so was Akira._

He sighed deeply and got up on the bed, hand still stroking the back of oh so vulnerable young man.  
”Baby, look at me.”  
With some hesitation, the black haired man did as he was told to, tears pricking the corners of his dark, intense eyes. That gaze, those sad eyes, made Akira catch his breath. Takanori was so fucking gorgeous.  
Blonde man would've gone through the pits and the darkest gates of Hell, only to see his little lover smile again. This hurt him because he wanted, _he needed_ , to keep this as a secret. He knew the other didn't want to be labelled as a dirty, little secret under the covers but Takanori never insisted of being openly called as Akira's lover.

But Akira thought Takanori deserved everything; and much more. He caressed pale cheeks of this young, vulnerable man.  
”You are not ruining anything, love. You know it yourself. You're so... So fucking perfect that I'm always just thinking why you are staying with such an old fart as me,” blonde man chuckled, hearing their hearts racing so fast, so loud, in their chests.  
”I love you, Taka. I want you.”  
”Why…?”  
”What is it, baby?”  
”Why am I still feeling that I'm just a piece of ass who is ruining everything? Your wife doesn't deserve this, any of this, what is happening between you and me...”

The silence in their bedroom was slowly trying to kill them both. Takanori felt like he just couldn't breathe anymore; like what he had just said was right. Akira had known this young man quite some time already, and he knew when the other was in the verge of losing his mind.

”Taka...”  
”And you're my boss! I- I'm just an intern, nothing compared to you...”  
”Baby, listen-”  
”No!” black haired beauty winced, like he was hurting, and he really was, ”I'm going to leave now, please don’t call me again and just-” Takanori rushed to jump out of the messy bed, away from the comfort intimacy he had felt while being so close to his lover.

Akira didn't want the other to leave. _Not a fucking chance_.

Before the other had gotten his clothes from the cold floor, the older man had him pinned against the nearest wall, beside the big window which showed them the calmness of the still sleeping city. Akira wanted to show how much he wanted younger one to stay. He didn’t care that they were both almost naked. What did matter the most was not letting this beautiful siren leave.

Takanori stared up at the other, his breath almost being stuck in his throat.  
”A-Aki...?”  
”Shut up,” mentioned man growled and used his both hands to raise the other up from the floor, Takanori's legs immediately wrapping around his strong waist.

The moon was still singing, _whispering_ , how fool Akira would be if he ever let Takanori leave him. Eyes never breaking the contact, the older man growled again, pushing his own body against the other. He wanted to _feel_ – they both wanted to feel.  
”Can't you see it?”

Takanori didn't answer.

The grip of his ass got harder, making them both moan lowly in unison in this quiet, dark bedroom. And the moon was still watching them.

”Can't you see how much I want you? How much I _need_ you to be the one next to me when we are waking up? How much I want to pleasure you, make love to you, when you're still sleepy? You have no idea how much I want to taste you every morning, under the covers, your legs on my shoulders...”

Takanori breathed out, hands stroking Akira's now flushed cheeks. He was so kind, so loving; so possessive.  
”Aki...”  
”I love to be inbetween your legs. I love seeing the pleasure written on your gorgeous face. I love seeing you laugh or smile. I love you for being you. I want you to be mine, only mine.”

The moon saw how much in love these men were with each other; the moon whispered heartening words to the younger one; _Stop doubting him or yourself. He wants to be with you. Don't go, little one. You love him don't you? I know you do. You have never loved anyone like you love that man. He is ready to give everything to you; anything you ask for. Little one, don’t go. You would only be a fool for escaping from his arms._

Akira stared up in his little lover's dark eyes; they were filled with lust – but so were his own eyes, too. ”Stay, Taka... Please.” That voice was begging, shaking.  
Takanori never answered; not with words but with his gaze and with a loving kiss. When their lips met for the hundredth time that night, Akira knew.

 

_He knew._

_***_

That night it was warm. That night the moon was so bright. That night there was no more silence in their bedroom. That night the dark blue sky was starless.

”More... Give me more,” Takanori moaned, laying on the edge of their big bed. Akira was so deep inside of him that it made him moan, _whimper_ , louder and louder every time the other's cock brushed against his prostate.  
”Oh god, Aki... More,” he moaned, again and again, against older man's lips. Akira would never let go of this beautiful treasure in his hands.

”I will give you the whole world; I will give you anything you want. Just- Stay with me, Taka, please,” he groaned, scratching Takanori's thighs with his nails. They both loved to be in this position; black haired beauty laying on the soft covers, while Akira was standing between his lover's legs, fucking him so deeply, _so passionately._

Younger man was a moaning mess, legs wrapped around Akira's waist, hands taking a hold of the white sheets, heart pounding in his chest.  
”More, please, more...”  
In that exact moment, when their eyes connected and lips met each other again, Akira knew it. He knew everything he needed to know. _He knew, and he smiled._  
”Taka... Baby, oh fuck, baby...”

He needed to reveal his secret to everyone.

And that secret was his passionate love towards this young, beautiful man underneath him, panting and moaning like there was no tomorrow.

And the moon knew Takanori would never leave this man, not again when he had gotten to hear those words he had longed to hear for so long. The moon knew how much he longed to be loved, to be embraced in someone's arms, in relationship where no one would ever break him again. Akira had put those pieces together when they had started this fling between each other, and now the younger one knew it wasn't just a fling. It was something he could never explain to anyone.

_This night, the moon sang the lullaby, and the stars were slowly lightening the world._


End file.
